Iris
by swordmaster7175
Summary: Summary isat the top of chapter 1
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **This is going to be a spin off of my main fic that takes place with kaito in the ultradimension, but may tie into the main story. Kaito's black trench coat is replaced with an amethyst colored one. Kaito's also going to seem more laid back in this compared to my main story.**

 **Chapter 1**

Pov (Kaito)

Otori Forest Lakeside

Early afternoon

 _'What's with this weight?"_ I asked myself mentally as I slowly woke up from the nap I had decided to take under that shade of a tree by the lakeside, and noticed that a weight had settled on my chest. Once I had opened my eyes and looked down at the weight; I saw, what I thought to be, to be the back of a head of light lavender colored hair resting on my chest.

My slight movement seemed to cause whoever it was that had decided to use my chest as a pillow to both wake up and sit up with their back to me. "Aww; guess my naps over." The, now revealed to be, girl said sounding slightly disappointed after having let out a rather cute sounding yawn.

"Well I'm glad that I could serve as a pillow for you, but who exactly are you?" I asked her after she had stretched a little bit.

"Me?" The girl asked as she turned to face me, showing me her magenta colored eyes; messy bangs, and cute face, "I'm Plutia. Who are you?" She asked me in a rather slow tone.

"I'm Kaito. It's nice to meet you Plutia." I said answering her question before asking her another one of my own, "What caused you to use my chest as your pillow; if I may ask?"

"That's easy." She said in her slow tone of voice before answering me, "You looked like you were having a nice nap so I decided to join you, but I fell asleep on your arm; not your chest."

"Where to do you live Plutia?" I asked her after she answered my question, "I'll walk you home if you want."

"I live in Planeptune with a friend of mine." She said answering me before she slowly stood up with me joining her on my feet shortly after her, "Would you like to join us for dinner tonight?"

"Should you really be inviting a man that you just met over to your house?" I asked her before giving her my answer. The answer that I got from her was a small smile.

"I can tell that you're a very kind and caring person." She said voicing her answer.

"Well if that's how you feel; then I'll join you for dinner tonight." I said returning her smile, "Let's get going."

"Can you carry me on your back?" Plutia asked me before we started walking towards the city of Planeptune, "I walk rather slow."

"I have no problem with that." I told her while turning my back to her and kneeling down so she could climb on my back. Once she had her arms loosely wrapped around my neck; I slowly stood up while supporting her knees with my arms looped around them, "Let me know if you feel uncomfortable at all."

Outside Planeptune Basilicom

One hour later

After we had gotten to Planeptune; Plutia had given me directions until we had reached the Basilicom, "Why are we at the basilicom; Plutia?" I said asking the girl on my back a question.

"Didn't I tell you? I'm the CPU." she said answering my question, "Let's go inside. I want you to meet my friend."

"Okay then." I said uncertainty as I accepted her answer to my question as I entered the basilicom and walked towards the elevator, "Top floor I'm guessing?"

"That's right." Plutia said answering my question after I called the elevator, "I hope Noire's here right now."

"Is she an adventurer?" I asked as we waited for the elevator.

"She's my friend, and she's searching for something." Plutia said answering my question after having taken a moment to think about her answer.

Once the elevator arrived and the doors opened; Plutia and I were greeted by a girl with long black hair tied in twintails and red eyes walking out. She was wearing a dark gray tank top that exposes her stomach with a blue ribbon in the center and a matching skirt with blue highlights on the pleats. On her arms she wears detached sleeves that are open at the upper arm but attached by a black strap and buckle. Her leg wear consists of over the knee blue socks and and dark grey boots that match her tank top.

"Who are you, and why is Plutia on your back?" the girl asked me after she saw Plutia on my back.

"I'm Kaito." I said answering the girls first question as I knelt down to let Plutia off my back, "I woke up from a nap next to the lake in Otori forest and found her sleeping on my chest; after having talked to her for what I'm guessing was three or so minutes she invited me to have dinner with her and her friend, which i'm guessing is you; and asked me to carry her here on my back because she has a slow pace."

"Well thanks for bringing her back. I was just on my way out to find her; she was supposed to be back 20 minutes ago." The girl said after having heard my answer, "My name is Noire by the way."

"Can we go up now?" Plutia said asking both Noire and I.

"I don't see why not, but It's not my home." I said giving Plutia my answer before looking towards Noire for her answer.

"I suppose we can have him over for dinner tonight." Noire said sighing while answering Plutia's question as well before turning back to the, miraculously, still open elevator and entering it, "Come on then."

"Thanks for having me." I said as I entered the elevator along side Plutia


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Planeptune Basilicom: Dining room/Kitchen

5 P.M. same day as chapter 1

Pov (Kaito)

After we had eaten a simple dinner; I offered to help Noire clean up the dishes, so I could get to know her a little more. "Plutia said that you were searching for something. May I ask what that is?" I asked Noire as I was drying a plate that she handed me.

"I guess I can tell you." Noire told me as she let out a small sigh as I placed the plate that I had been drying in the nearby cupboard, "I'm looking for a CPU Memory, so I can become a CPU like Plutia has."

"Sounds reasonable. You don't want to be seperated from a close friend of yours." I said after hearing her goal and taking the next plate from her, "If you would like to join me; I was planning a trip to Zeca Ruins, which has been stated to be a Memory Core, tomorrow so I could do a couple fetch quests, and check out some reports of a sketchy duo being spotted near there."

"Can you hold your own in a fight?" She asked me as she started scrubbing another plate.

"Definitely." I told her while drying the plate I had been given, "I may only be a C-Rank guild member, but I only joined two months ago. I had two great teachers; my father and his best friend Kamito."

"I guess I can join you then." Noire told me as she finished scrubbing the plate and placed it on the counter in front of me, "Plutia will probably just stay here napping all day like she normally does, but just in case I'll ask her if she wants to come along."

"What time works for you, and would you want to get breakfast before we go?" I asked her as I placed the plate I had been drying with the other dry one, picked up the next one, and casually asked her to get breakfast with me.

"Breakfast would be nice before going." She said before starting to scrub the pan that had been used for dinner, "Where do you live? I can meet you there before we leave."

"Yeah; about that, I don't actually have a home." I said solemnly as I finished drying the plate in my hands, "I've been constantly on the move for a while, so I can't really stay in the same place for long."

"Why are you constantly on the move?" Noire asked me before adding; neither of us noticing Plutia behind us, "Not that I'm curious or anything."

"I'm originally from Lowee, but I couldn't keep living in the slums." I said answering her as I placed the third plate in the cupboard, "The crime rates kept rising and nothing was getting done about it, so I left; but I was still spotted by one of the border soldiers, and was chased to the border. This was a little over two months ago; I've been living out of hotels since, and when I can't get a hotel room I sleep in one of the local parks; really hate those nights."

"If that's the case then you can stay here with us." Noire and I heard Plutia say from behind us, "You have nowhere to go, and we have plenty of rooms. You would also be safe here."

"Well she's not wrong, but do you really want to live in a home with two women and you being the only man?" Noire asked me before turning slightly look at Plutia with one eye, "Are you sure that you want to live in the same house as a man?"

"If it means anything; I promise I won't do anything on purpose." I told the two of them as I rather liked the idea of having a home again, "I won't be a freeloader either."

Zeca Ruins

11 A.M. the next day

"What's the descriptions of the two people that you're here looking for?" Noire asked me before we entered the dungeon.

"Well, for a lack of a better term, one's a big bipedal mouse. The other is a grey skinned woman wearing a somewhat revealing witches outfit." I said answering Noire's question, "The mouse seems like it's the smaller threat, so Plutia can handle that one. Noire; you and I will handle the witch."

"Sounds good to me." Plutia told us in her usual slow tone as she carried a stuffed plushie in the shape of a bear.

"Let's be ready at a moments notice." Noire said as she summoned her weapon, which was a rapier, in a dark purple swirl.

"Not a problem." I said as a sword **(Eryn's first fury form from FFF but in white and with a dark blue edge)** appeared in my hand from an azure colored swirl, "Let's get going. If we find a CPU Memory; then I promise that you'll get it, Noire."

As the three of us got deeper into the ruins; we barely saw the bipedal mouse running down a side path, and Plutia took off after it. "We'll find them later, Noire. For now let's find the other one." I said as I watched Plutia slowly run after the mouse.

"I'm more worried about the mouse if Plutia transforms." Noire told me with a slight shiver, but followed me deeper into the ruins until we reached a half circular room with a lone figure standing in the center.

"Ah; glad the two of you could make it; you may call me Arfoire; not that it really matters." the figure said in a haughty feminine voice before turning to us to reveal grey skin and a revealing witch outfit before a black mist surrounded her, "To bad that the two of you won't be making it out of here alive."

 **A/N:** **The next chapter will be the fight of Kaito and Noire against Arfoire; along with Kaito meeting Iris Heart. Warechu will still have two CPU Memories btw.**


End file.
